


Leave Them On

by focusonspn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, Panties-Wearing Dean Winchester, Panty Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 14:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/focusonspn/pseuds/focusonspn
Summary: There are a million of ideas that you know can pop in Dean’s mind, but you would never have imagined that this would be one of them. It’s not like you’re complaining either.





	Leave Them On

**Author's Note:**

> This fic fills the square ‘Panty Kink’ for my SPN Kink Bingo card. I hope you like my crazy idea for this kink, I had really fun writing it! You can find more of my writing on my Tumblr @focusonspn.

You knocked three times at Sam’s bedroom door and stood in front of it, waiting for him to give you the free pass and then ask him if he knows where his brother was.

It was Sunday afternoon, a Sunday without a case to be resolved, without people to be saved and without monsters to be killed. It was kind of weird after weeks and weeks of constantly go case after case non-stop or even a moment to breathe. It was odd to be like this, also relaxing…and boring. Very boring, you were boring.

In these two days of rest, you already did everything you could think of something funny. Watch Netflix, read any book that catches your attention, write something to update your dead blog and even bake Dean’s favorite pie (of which there was nothing left) but nothing seemed to work anymore.

And now you were looking for Dean to asking him to borrow you the Impala keys and then go out to the road to breathe some fresh air. You know that the possibilities of him letting you with his dear car were low, but even if he was the one to drive, you would be fine, all you wanted was get out of the Bunker for a little while at least. Anyway, he was nowhere to be seen. You already looked for him in the Library, the War Room, the Kitchen, and his bedroom, but he wasn’t in any of those places, seemed as he vanished off the face of the earth, just like that.

That’s why you were waiting outside of Sam’s bedroom, about to ask him if he knows anything about Dean’s whereabouts.

Hearing the muffled ‘C’mon in’ in the younger brother’s voice, you gently opened the door and stepped inside the room, noticing the man sitting on the bed with his ankles crossed before him as his back was resting against the headboard, the TV in front of the bed showing some paused movie on Netflix.

“Hey there!” you smiled to Sam as you took another step into the room, body barely inside.

“Hey, Y/N. What’s up?” he took the popcorn bowl from his lap and put in down beside his large body.

“I was hoping you know where Dean is? I’m looking for him but I can’t find him anywhere”

“Last time I saw him he was getting out from his room. Maybe he took the Impala and went for a drive. Did you look in the garage?”

You frowned in wonder. “No, I didn’t”

“Go look there. If the Impala is still there and he’s not, let me know”

“I will. Thanks, Sam” smiling one last time in his direction, you stepped out of the room, shutting the door behind you.

‘Right, the garage. Why did not you think about it before?’ you mentally scolded yourself as you walk down the hallway to guide you to said place.

Going in front of your bedroom, you noticed something you missed a few minutes ago when you directed to Sam’s room. The door was slightly open, just a little, which told you why you didn’t realize it before. It would be really odd that you had left it like this because you always let it closed and that way has more privacy, so, someone had been or was still inside and you were pretty sure that ‘someone’ was Dean, although you weren’t quite sure what he was doing in there.

Arranged to know what was going on, you slowly open the door in an attempt to not disturb him and could catch him red-handed, but nobody prepared you for what you saw.

In front of your eyes was a male, full and fleshy butt hold by red lace panties.

The ass belonged to Dean.

Dean was only wearing your red lace panties.

Realizing your standing body through the mirror, where he was looking at himself, the man turned around faster than you had ever seen, letting you have a squint of the big package wrapped in red fabric before cover the view of his lowest parts with his hands, crimson staining his cheeks.

“The fuck?” you ask in shock, your eyes wide open with surprise.

“I can explain” he offered, his hands still covering his clothed dick.

“Go ahead then” you bit your lip in an attempt to hide the amusement rushing through your body as you shut the door behind you.

“I was bored, ok?” he started, passing a hand through his hair in a nervous gesture, the other still at the same place. “Like really bored and then I thought about you and started to wonder why girls feel so comfortable in these things” his hands gesticulated to the underwear on his body with his hands.

“Wait” you interrupted him before he continues explaining himself, your hand raised in a ‘stop talking’ signal. “You think about me in panties?”

“No! Yes! I mean - I don’t know - I guess?” he rambled as his hands moved frantically, his face turned completely red this time, matching with the fabric covering his dick. “You know what? I better take them off, this was stupid” he approached his hands to the lace again, this time with the intention of drawing them of his beautiful body.

“Don’t!” you stopped him, your hand raised again as you took a step forward. “Let them on”

“What?” his brows popped up in disbelief.

“Leave them on” you repeated, taking a second and third step.

“Doesn’t this seem weird to you?” he questioned, his brows furrowed in wonder but the corner of his lips slightly curling in an amused smile.

“Nope” you slowly took more steps until standing before him, just inches between your bodies. “It seems hot actually” you rested your hands on his bare and muscular shoulders to impulse you up by your tiptoes and brush your lips against his before speaking again. “Like really hot”

He started the kiss, slowly taking your lips between his plump ones. Your hands on his shoulders made their way towards his short hair, gripping it and making him gasp against your mouth, to which you took advantage of and shoved your tongue between his open lips. He placed his giant hands on your hips to then squeeze your ass, making you stand on your tiptoes even more and reach his lips at a better angle.

Without breaking the kiss, you walked him towards the bed where you made him sit, kneeling yourself between his furry legs and placing your open hands on his thighs, squeezing them as you lips went down his neck and chest, finally stopping on his stomach from where you looked up at his eyes, which were filled with lust and attentive to every movement you did.

“I’ll show you what a hot thing you are in my lace” you promised as you bring out his hardened pink cock in order of giving him a blow job worthy of never take the panties off again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Consider leaving me a comment telling me what you thought! ♡


End file.
